


You Know...

by Little_Son



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Knights-centric, Sena is emotional, but his knights is ever warm, knights poly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Son/pseuds/Little_Son
Summary: "...Sena shifted away from his place and just blabbered he felt sick suddenly and called it a day, with no pause and not even a glance he grabbed his things and went out of the studio."Wherein Sena Izumi is located within his solitude but his Knights are warm.





	You Know...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A new story ahead, my friend @aito-kunn gave me this story and I just did some adjustments and rearanging.  
> Thank you ai~
> 
> Moving on, this is quite emotional I think from the other ones I did, I hope you guys will like it!

It was never just a prick or pang, it was more than that.

  
Encompassed in his solitude Sena Izumi hears crackles echoing inside of him, surrounded by his laughter, his shouts or his whines the knight remained in his small space with the sounds in his heart in a never a ending noise.   
  
But why?   
  
The more Izumi looks at him, the more it hurts.   
  
The more he realizes “he” is gone.   
  
His “Leo”, the pure innocent kid who ran around happily and was unstained by the madness of this world is gone.

  
  
Sure, he came back, smiling as vast as the world, laughs like trumpets resonating the whole place it was annoying but here is the gist; it was never the same as before.   
  
Izumi should be relieved that his ever-king’s presence is back, finally he is within close proximity rather than behind closed doors of his household.   
  
But that man will never return to his former self, ever again.

  
  
His heart cracks once again and made their practice became out of hand because of his inner solitude, he had stopped his movements for who knows when?   
  
Probably ever since he realized time will never repeat the past.    
  
His comrades stopped as well with a questionable face, their best performer forgot his part? Unbelievable.   
  
Under the gazes of the 3 Knights and King,  Izumi shifted away from his place and just blabbered he felt sick suddenly and called it a day, with no pause and not even a glance he grabbed his things and left the studio.   
  
After changing to his school uniform he aimlessly walks away from the school grounds, stuffing both hands in his pant’s pocket.   
  
“As long as he's here, Izumi!, get your thoughts straight.”   
  
The silver-haired man grunts under his breath.   
  
“Regretting won't bring you happiness.”   
  
It was frustrating to let things get out of hand, he was a perfectionist but he isn’t perfect as well. He wants order but he himself is disorganized by this crackles of his heart. Such an ironic man.   
Under the setting sun and warm breeze, directs him to a nostalgic spot, it was the sea shore.   
  
The senior walks on the soft sand and once he got closer to the sea he sets down his bag and picks up small stones and throws it to the sea.

  
  
He keeps on thinking and he keeps on reminiscing the past.   
  
He remembers that: __   
  
‘One, he was this oh-too kind kid who wanted to be friends with me.’

_   
‘Two, he's a genius, an unreachable guy yet despite of that he stayed his feet on the ground and loved composing music for everyone’s liking.’ _

_   
‘Three, he appreciated me, declaring I was his source of inspiration .’ _

_   
‘Four, he appreciated someone like me, the one who called me beautiful…’ _

  
Yet.   
  
  
“I broke him.”, he finally speaks.

  
Then the sounds in his heart stops but suddenly blows up, these emotions he kept on hiding within his small heart overflows.

 

Once again he stops, his body limping, all the stones and pebbles drop from his hands.   
  
The overflow was too much he felt weak, utterly weak. Nothing is left for him to carry on, nothing can protest against the leaving strength in his legs to fall on his knees. Against his back crouching down and using his shaking arm trying to withstand the heaviness of his body.   
  
Sena Izumi was wailing his heart out, his blue eyes clouded with hot tears falling uncontrollably, clenching his fist and cries out loud, maybe for the first time he cried this much.   
  
He fought too much and faced everyone with a strong facade. But who ever said he was strong? No he wasn’t, there is this just thick mask over him. The man they look at is still a child, a growing child in his high school but whose dreams were once crushed.   
  
He has to cry out, he has to break down because he is still a child.   
The sound of the waves and his wails were the only voices in his solitude.   
  
“I know this is all stupid!”, he cries.   
  
“To think everything will go back”, he chokes back, “... that’s why as long as you are here it’s good enough.”

  
Punching the sand under him, he sobs.   
  
Gritting his teeth and just hisses the emotions he still has and stop himself to speak no more.   
  
It was stupid, to think of going back, perhaps one or two things will still stay however you cannot reassure everything won't happen again.   
  
That's why Izumi considers as long as Leo is back again and restarting everything, all will probably go well.   
  
Alone at the shore, he hiccups and tries to pull himself up to a kneeling position, his eyes still flowing with tears, he bites his lips.   
  
“Don't forget everything.” He chants to himself, “there were fun times...”   
  
He opens his strained eyes and gazes at the tainted orange sky upon him, his heart beats fast and loud giving vibration on his chest.   
  
_ ' But please, I don’t want to ever let go of him again.’ _

  
  
Then the child tries to calm down, taking a deep breathe although clenched hands was ever still closed not letting anything to be caught.   
  
It feels like a long time passed, heart beats loud and hiccups are present until a sudden weight on his back and a low-toned voice was heard.   
  
"Secchan, I'm still sleepy but they dragged me here..”, the voice yawns.   
  
Did he just heard Kuma-kun from behind?   
  
Panicking he quickly stands up making Ritsu Sakuma fall on his back, the senior wipes his tears with his sleeves and turns around but after all of the emotions he gushed out his legs haven’t regained strength and went unbalanced, hastily two hands had caught both of his arms pulling him up.

Narukami Arashi, looks at him with a caring eyes, "It seems we’re right and you are not really sick Izumi-chan, sorry we followed you.” caressing Sena’s enclosed knuckles easing the stiffness.   
  
Tsukasa Suou on the other hand looks at him worriedly, "Indeed, Sena-senpai is a bit weird?”, his other hand rummages his coat pocket and pulls out a handkerchief. The junior tries to pull his stiff fingers open to hand over the hanky.   
  
Ritsu lying on the sand looked up to them,   
"Well probably this guy’s thinking 'how annoying don't they know personal space' or something~", he snickers.   
  
"Oi! Sena!!”, that noisy voice shouts, forming a new panic to Izumi’s heart.     
  
“Sena?”, Leo pauses, “Did you just cry? Mmp? Your face is indeed wet, your eyes looks so red... You cried and now what’s with that face?” and laughs with his hand on waist.   
  
"Ara, don't make him angry ousama,", The queen with his ever sweet voice.   
  
"S-Sena-senpai…”, the rook gritting over his hands.   
  
The Knight ever looking over them.   
  
Then the King stops and smiles at him, “Sena, you can be at ease now.”   
  


An order? A comment? A riddle?   
  
Sena Izumi confused what is happening he was supposed to be alone at this moment right? He was in his solitude right?   
  
But what are they doing here?

  
  
The black-haired man sits up and his blood red eyes darting on Izumi’s blue   
  
"Secchan, you know it is rude to forget about us and keep on falling backwards.”   
  
"Sena!” His king, Leo Tsukinaga then walks closer to him catching his attention, curse this heart who cannot stop beating for this man.   
  
Striking his emerald eyes to him and the man showed a different smile, that speaks about something, like his songs on written on paper his eyes singing every moments that happened in their lives.

“I'm going to write the best songs! I'll be in your care again okay?”, what a cheeky grin his king has to make. "I need you again okay?!"

_ ‘Ah, Leo was suffering too…’ _

The silverette’s heart swells in the end.

  
“Ah! I opened Sena-senpai’s hand!” Tsukasa chirps on his side as he places the hanky on his open hand, “Now do take this handkerchief. Do not be afraid of hygiene for I assume you this is a high-class and a clean one”.   
  
His other hand felt warmth, his eyes moves to Arashi’s “I’ll be taking this with me for now”, holding Izumi's hand and winks.   
  
Ritsu once again lies down on the sand “the sand feel so soft…”, he comments.   
  
“Secchan, I know you are the most rude person in the world but you do now realize that everyone is present and everyone means you also. Things won't move forward without you anyways, so come back here."   
  
Izumi pauses, capturing everyone in his mind.   
  
For once his gaze aren’t for an empty view nor multiple blinding lights but to people who gave him a new heart beat.   
  
‘Beat’ ‘Beat’, Sena Izumi’s broken heart starts to pump life.

  
“Knights! We'll pursue our new dream until it reaches the galaxy!!" The king then runs around the place laughing his heart out.   
  
Tsukasa leaves his seniors other hand to reprimand his leader for being awfully boisterous. Arashi side-scolds Ritsu not to sleep on the shore.   
  
‘Crack’, Izumi hears but it’s not because of his heart, by any chance it was the thick mask finally shattering away of him.   
  
He snicker loud enough to get everyone’s attention and sighs like for the first he actually took a breath.   
  
"....How annoying, everyone is annoying even that Kuma had a chance to speak like that to me", he smirks in disbelief but that's just his front side manner deeper in his heart it feels warm.

"When did you become such a chatty person? huh?", Izumi looks down at Ritsu the kuma just smirks and shrugs in reply.   
  
A smirk of winning against Izumi.

  
  
The bishop then gazes at his present Knights and with his usual smirk.   
  
"Of course I'll do my best also I'm just taking a walk, then something caught my eye!", huffing, he swipes his hand away from the queen's hand, “you can now not touch me.”   
  
The blonde was in awe but chuckles in reply, "Fufu~ if you want us to think that way~", raising both hands in guard.   
  
Tsukasa giddly jogs back to Izumi’s place and proudly offers a lollipop.   
  
“This may be a common food to you but I would like to give it as they say sweets can help ease one’s mind.”   
  
The senior eyes the blonde giving him an irritated-questioning look, "Oi you okama what's that supposed to mean?”, he then swipes his head to look at the kid.     
  
“Also this candy is too sweet Kasa-kun! It'll damage your teeth you know? Do you want us to ban your sweets from now on?"   
  
Sena Izumi’s back he knows and reassures he is back with them. He’s proud and happy but that’s a secret he won’t tell. Personality problem.   
  
The junior whines in disagreement, “But!”   
  
Ritsu finally stands up and yawns to lean on Arashi, "Secchan nags too much."   
  
"Indeed, don't make Tsukasa-chan cry, Izumi-chan~ He just wanted to help.", Arashi adds.   
  
"Sena is still a tsundere and a mother! sometimes problematic knight as well", Leo gives the final blow.   
  
"W-what?!”, Izumi stutters under his breath, “Oh you all shut up and also, it’s getting dark move! Move!, I'm going home!"   
  
"Wahahahahah!☆ Who went here anyways!” The orange nudged him.   
  
“Shut up.” Izumi walks ahead of the four and taking his belongings.   
  
“Aa! Sena-senpai wait up!”, Tsukasa runs to follow him.   
  
Arashi then drags Ritsu to with him.   
  
Leo runs and jumps off to Izumi’s back   
  
“Come on! Let’s take a dinner all together but it’s Sena’s treat because we had to look for him… wahahaha!”   
  
The chatter keeps on and on resurfacing his lonely heart and the ever same waves with new laughter and shouts.   
  
It was annoying he will say but this is better.


End file.
